The Keep:Urban Hyenas
Urban Hyenas official page! This page is a work in progress. This is a somewhat intensive party. By that I mean that we, do quests fairly frequently, utilize party challenges (eventually), support each other/general chit chat in the party chat, cast a lot of group spells and more. --------------------------------------- If you want to apply to our group. The best place to post your application is at this page: http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:27069 If you the aforementioned page is down. Please post below with the following: (feel free to copy and paste this as a template in your response) HabitRPG user name: Your current level: Do buy gems/have a subscription? : What class are you? : Have you been (in-game) reborn before? : User ID: What time your cron ends (in UTC time)*: Do you log into habitRPG at least once per day?† : Are you willing to post at least 1 message in the party chat per day? : Are you willing to cast frequent group spells? (1 self spell : 1 group spell)** : Willing to participate in party challenges? : Willing to participate in quests? (it’s fine if you sit out occasionally) : If participating in a quest, can you try to keep party damage at 10 or less?†† : If needed, participate in a voting system? (maybe on the wiki, for picking quests?) : Participate/edit this party’s wikia page? (if needed) : Did you read EVERYTHING in this post? :) : * for assistance in converting and understanding UTC time, check this website http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/timezone/utc . I will make a illustration (of some kind) of which time zone each group member’s cron is. This will help us sync up our group spells :) † it’s fine if your life gets too busy for you to log into habit. Please let me know in the party chat if you’re not going to log in for the next 30 days, otherwise I might think you stopped using habit lol. ** this is beneficial to all members including yourself. The reason being: if you cast a spell on yourself, lets say that it gives you 50xp. If you cast a group spell and so do say 10 other members, you’d get, lets say like 100xp. Basically as long as we all cast group spells, this will help us all :) (rogues, even if you have a ridiculous back stab, help us all out haha). At this moment, I would like us to all cast at least a ratio of 1 self : 1 group. So for each self directed spell, please cast 1 group spell. Feel free to do rates such as 1 self : 10 group or whatnot ^_^ ‘Pro’ tip: if we have enough mages, you might want to keep your mana not completely full in case they cast ethereal surge. †† It’s perfectly fine and almost desirable to take damage from bosses. The reason it is nearly desirable is that it adds to the challenge. However, please maintain boss damage to your party members at 10 or less. If needed, you could sit out during a tough week or use habits to make up for it. Ex, for every missed daily, press a -habit twice and then check the daily, keep doing this til group dmg is 10 or below. This would still penalize you while protecting your party members. --------------------------------------- I don’t know how many groups members we will be recruiting, but I’m thinking roughly 10. Not all applicants will be accepted (ex, if they don’t post their user ID or whatnot :p) and potentially some may be booted (ex hate speech, but don’t be personally offended if you’re booted :) ). As such, please don’t add anyone to this party unless you ask first, thanks :D. Feel free to apply no matter what lvl you are. If you don’t receive at invite from me within 3 days, assume you haven’t been accepted for whatever reason or that there is a system glitch. Feel free to reapply or ask why you didn’t get accepted :) --------------------------------------- Credits: Hyena in logo (the rest of the hyena logo was custom made): Font: The running hyena (below): Category:The Armory Category:Parties